You're my comfort (England x Reader)
by MischievousRibbon
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Fluffy plot tw ;3c. In this story, the reader is feeling insecure about not being enough for Arthur but don't worry! Mr Kirkland will show you his love. **Please note that the faces all along the writing denominates a short time skip.


Friendship and love should be terms away from each other, like, if you actually are best friends with someone then you can't love them romantically and if you are in a relationship with someone you can't love them in a friendly way. Is that so? That's not possible, I believe. Since Arthur and _ were both at the same time. Sure, Arthur only acted as a friend when they were under the eyes of the French and American guys who hanged out with both of them -though, mostly Arthur-. But still, when they were only the two of them, oh dear~ He showed all his affection, even though we indeed, got a little bit shy at times but that didn't lasted long enough to make it awkward or weird.

But for the last few days, there's been something... Something unsettling _. Something making her.. Act different. Even though she denied it, she was always looking at the girls that even dared to steal a glance at Arthur with a sad look. She always thought about how pretty the other girls were and how skinny and how seductive they were and how she wasn't. Francis & Alfred noticed this and told Arthur about it. Yes, even the oblivious American noticed but the British man didn't.

"Dude, I'm serious. She's always comparing herself to the other girls" said Alfred in his usual oh-so-casual tone.

"I agree. Even though she's a belle madam, she thinks of herself lower than that" said Francis.

"Bullocks! She know she's pretty! She knows she's very" he stopped for a moment and a blush spread through his cheek "seductive to me" he finished his earlier phrase.

Francis grinned "Hmm~ You show it to her at nights, oui~?" he said with his grin and winking at Arthur who, in response, went bet red.

"Y-YOU P-PERVERT!" Was all that Arthur could say before all the incoherent words slipped through his mouth in an attempt to clarify that indeed, they haven't touched one another that way.

Alfred just laughed loudly as Francis still grinned and Arthur yelled incoherent words followed by swears.

Now, back to you! You were walking to Arthur's house as you usually did all weekends. Neither of you needed to tell the other about arrival or time, you both knew that at weekends you went to each other's house & since you both took the same road, you never missed each other. Sure, at times, you would find Arthur on the way to his house and you both laughed and just decided to hang out anywhere else. It was just a silly thing you both enjoyed doing. As I said at the beginning (Totally breaking the fourth wall here) you were best friend and lovers, and that was just perfect because each time you got a problem with one of your friends, or family, or stressed over work or homework, you would always spend the night at his house and you would just snuggle on the couch watching movies until you fell sleep. After that Arthur would carry you to his bed and snuggled under the covers with you. That also happened when he had a bad day at a meeting or with someone bothering which usually was Alfred so he just went to your house and you did the exact same. At the next morning you would always wake up first -you were just used to waking up early- and made breakfast and he would wake up and hug you sleepily while you cooked. Let me show you better~

-| Flashbacké kind of thing ? |- 〜(￣△￣〜)

Arthur had a horrible day at the meeting, he woke up later than usual and didn't got to properly get things done, he didn't got breakfast because of the rush and his tie wouldn't help either as it didn't want to fit properly. Either it was too tight or the front strap was too long. It took him about fifteen minutes to get it done. Adding to it, it was raining and the umbrella, oh yeah, it just decided to blow away and fly up to the sky! Wonderful, right? It was just a terrible day for the British with low self-control. So, just as Ludwig called the meeting finished, he didn't even bothered picking up his stuffs, he just ran to the door and to your house. The banging of the door scaring you at how loud it was and the desperation it has.

When you opened the door, you were greeted by two big arms that wrapped themselves around you and a face that snuggled onto your neck. You gasped slightly because of the surprise but when you recognized the undone and messy blond hair and felt the familiarity of the arms around you, you just smiled and patted his back while your foot slammed the door close.

When Arthur was calmed down a bit, he looked up but averted your eyes. Eyebrows furrowed and cheeks red, "I'm sorry for the sudden action, love" he whispered while his arms untangled themselves from you "I just had a horri- !" you stopped him. Knowing him all too well, you didn't need an explanation to know that he had a bad day and even though you always assured him -because he did this often as well- that it was okay to not say anything and just come to you, he always apologized. And, as to how you stopped him. Yes, you just shut his lips close with your owns.

After a while both of you had to stop for a gasp of air that was needed. You were the one who broke the kiss and giggled as you saw the pout on Arthur's face. After a few seconds, he just smiled and hugged you again.

(｡≖△≖｡ԅ)

You were now sitting at the couch, you had one of Arthur's arms wrapped around your shoulders while you leaned your head on his shoulder. His other hand was just freely hanging out of the couch while your legs were over his. Basically, sitting on his lap, only your butt was on the couch. Anyway, you suddenly shifted and tried to stood up only to have the Brit stop you and look at you with a sad puppy face.

"Where are you going?"

"I want some water."

"What for?"

You raised an eyebrow with a smirk on your face "Because my lips are dry~"

He smirked as well as he leaned over and pushed the back of your head close to his face making you kiss him. It became.. Umm.. A make-out sesion, as you could say. But it was really just a deep passionately kiss. When you broke free,

"Still dry?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, sir~" you then nuzzled your nose with his and stood up. That was one weakness he had. Whenever you would nuzzle your noses together, he would always either blush or smile like a dork. This one time it was the second. That action made his mind blank for a second so you used it as a moment to scape from his arms. Not that you did it often, anyway.

(┛◉Д◉)┛

Next thing you know is that you woke up and were sleeping on your bed with Arthur's arms wrapped around you and his face snuggled onto your neck. You smiled to yourself, you loved him with all your being. You stood up, careful not to wake him up, even though you knew he always felt when you broke free from him and he wakes up only minutes after you go. It worked that way with you two.

You went to make breakfast. Not without making tea first, of course! And while you poured some ingredients together -pancakes it was for this time- you heard as someone sipped on a cup. You smiled. Always, after you woke up, you would make tea and when Arthur walked to the kitchen, he would drink tea and then wrap his arms around your waist and rest his head on your neck sleepily. Today was no exception for he did the same. And that was it basically. You would just eat while sitting on his lap and you fed both. Switching pieces, first yours, second his, then you again, and so on~ Some other time, Arthur would just steal a kiss when you turned around to give him the food. Just a simple quick kiss, and then he ate. Also, while you munched the food on your mouth, he would just lean on your neck waiting for his turn. (this is so cute is giving me the ooc feeling 'cause I'm not sure Artie would do that, but I don't care because I'm enjoying it)

(〜￣▽￣)〜 -| End of lé flashbacké kind of thing |-

But lately, yes, you have been feeling insecure because those little silly days that Arthur did those things -since almost all the time it was he who would snap- weren't happening. Its been around three weeks ever since that last time. Three whole weeks. Twenty-one days. Three thousand five hundred twenty eight hours. (I ain't putting the minutes *cough30240cough*) You sighed. Could it be... He doesn't need me anymore? Is there someone else who can cheer him up? You thought to yourself with a frown and watery eyes. You loved Arthur but, you felt un-needed. Plus, you had always felt like you weren't enough for him. That you weren't pretty enough and the other girls were perfect and a match with Arthur. Even though everybody always bothered him with his eyebrows and messy hair, he attracted the ladies -even if he says is not true- his personality was just that appealing.

You were taking a walk to think about this and by now, you reached your apartment's door. You walked inside it looking down and, just when you were about to close the door, you felt how someone abruptly hugged you from behind making you gasp. It was him. You smiled and closed your eyes.

"I came 'ere and you weren't 'ere and I needed you for the last two hours because they have been bothering me again about things and you weren't here so I became twice mad and frowned for the last three hours and I was about to go insane and" he hugged you tightly and nuzzled on the back of your shirt "I'm glad you're here" through the shirt, you could feel on your back's skin, a soft skin that collided against it and felt hot. You knew he was blushing by now. You just giggled.

"What brings you here today, sir?" you softly replied as you -with a bit of effort because he had this iron grip on you- turned around and looked at him.

"Those wankers were saying stupid things" he frowned with a still visible frown.

"What did Alfred and Francis said to you?" you smiled at him warmly.

"They kept saying that... Uhh... That you... You were feeling unloved and insecure and that's not true! I always show you how much I love you right? Because even if I don't say it every second I do! And you are very attractive to me and seductive with your body and your curves that make me have dir-" he stopped when he realized what he was saying since your face was blushing as well.

He awkwardly untangled himself from you and looked down bet red. You chuckled with a blush as red as his (I could say 'you both put Romano's tomatoes at shame' but, I'm not mainstream. But yeah, think about that :3c) but you were happy. Your mind was more than clear now and you knew that even when Arthur maybe was trying to put up with his friends, nobody could ever replace you. You giggled catching up his attention and then you leaned a bit and kissed Arthur. He was shocked at first but, he knew you loved to share kisses no matter what the situation was and, he loved to kiss you nonetheless. He wrapped his arms around your hips, slightly brushing his pinkie finger at your butt. You wrapped your arms around his torso (I told ye'. No mainstream) but after a little bit, you became more passionate and pushed the back of your head closer to yours making him smirk and knowing what you wanted & he was sure to make you feel very loved from now on.

(p´Д｀q)

Next day, everything was as usual but, only not really. For the first time, Arthur took you to one of the world's meetings. Of course, Ludwig said that nobody beside the authorized people were allowed in, at which Artie frowned but obeyed 'cause he knew it. So you just stayed out playing and talking with the younger boys that were always there. Specially with a boy named Peter who just made you laugh really hard at how much he insisted that we belonged inside the meeting and not outside.

Arthur was the first one to walk through the door after you heard a loud voice -not that the whole meeting was quiet anyway- yell 'Officially over' and how it became more lively after it. Anyhow, Arthur just ran up to you and hugged you and swirled you around and planted little kisses all over your neck and cheeks and practically your whole face except your lips.

Everybody who got out from the conference room looked at you two. Some made cat calls. Some just walked by. Some stayed behind you both -Alfred, the Bad Touch Trio, Lovi & the axis~- but nobody bothered you or your passionate Brit. You just giggled and when he stopped you asked,

"What's this all of sudden?" you kept giggling while Arthur still held you.

He just smiled "I love you, _" he said softly while he stared at your eyes lovingly.

"I love you more"

"I love you most~" He then, nuzzled his nose on your neck making you laugh at how it tickled.

"Kesesese~ Mein frau, don't let him fool you! I'm much awesome than him! Come with me instead!" Gilbert said while holding out one free hand of yours "I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt" You smiled at him while Arthur growled and took your hand away.

Since Arthur was glaring at Gil, Antonio appeared next to you from the other side "Hola hermosa~ I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo~ If eyebrows here ever hurts you, you can come to me~!" Antonio said while he kissed your cheek. You blushed a bit and Arthur yanked you away from Toni, giving him his back at him while glaring at him.

Francis twirled you around, taking you off Arthur's side which made him gasp and Arthur growl. "Bonjour, mon cher~ We see each other again, must be destiny!" he said while holding one of your hands up, y'know, like when you dance tango? Some kind of position like that so, his face was fairly close to yours. You just blushed.

"YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Arthur yelled as he was held back by the rest of the trio. That's when Alfred came up and effort-less pushed Francis a side and hugged you.

"_! I have been missing you! How about we go and eat some food and play videogames like last time~?" he suggested.

You laughed. "BLOODY GIT! SHE'S NOT EATING THAT NASTY FOOD OF YOURS!" Arthur yelled form across the room.

"Ve~ I want to meet her too!" And so, you met all of "Arthur's friends". The Brit only said they were a bunch of wankers and that they were annoying but, as you spent a while with all of them, you saw how Arthur laughed when he was not yelling at them. And that made you happy. Even if you were insecure about the possibility that he could find someone other he could go to when he needed to, you knew, he was your Arthur. Now and forever.


End file.
